When it Rains
by Zelas Metalium
Summary: When it rains, Sumire feels happier somehow, but on this particular rainy night it is Lucia that finds herself feeling happier than she can ever remember feeling before in her life. LuciaxSumire, therefore obviously yuri. Rated M for the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Venus Versus Virus... I have to cry myself to sleep every night to try and come to terms with this fact... Anyway, the point is, they are not mine and I make no money from my stories. So don't sue me... you wouldn't get much anyway even if you tried... maybe a cat... (I have seven)

**A/N:** I was actually writing this scene for another story I've been working on (with completely original characters, therefore it cannot be found here) and I thought that it would actually make a cute VVV fic if I changed it a little. This is the first time I have done a VVV fanfic, so we shall see how it turns out, and is also the first one to have multiple chapters, with one of those chapters containing a sex scene no less! (GASP!) This is also the first time I have actually written out a sex scene like this too (it doesn't actually come up until chapter 2), so this fic is the cause of many 'firsts' for me and therefore pretty challenging. I am actually kind of leery about posting it, buthey, why not!

* * *

**When it Rains**

Chapter 1:

Takahana Sumire… she is so full of life and energy. She is like a child at times… always happy, laughing, smiling… without any cares in this large world so filled with darkness and sorrow. Well, she does have cares in this world, more so than most actually, I guess, but just looking at her, you would never be able to tell. Occasionally you can, but really, she is strong. Yes, she is strong, energetic, playful, and many times a klutz, and yet everything she does is with a charming, charismatic elegance. Complete opposites exist within her somehow… She truly is amazing… Sumire… Sweet, charming Sumire-chan… how is it that this one girl could change me so much? Could make me feel so… so what?

I found myself staring at her, taking in every single move that she made; every motion, every breath… How the wind blew her hair around her face.

_What the hell are you doing!? _My mind screamed at me, but I couldn't look away from her. She turned to face me. _What is this? This… feeling, emotion that I have… I don't…_ My thought trailed off as I gazed into her bright, shining eyes. I could see them so clearly, even in the dark night air. _My heart… it's racing… I need to get out of here! _My mind began to panic at my body's sensations. My brain was interoperating the signals to mean danger; fight or flight… but that wasn't right. This was different somehow. _Yes… it's racing, but it's not bad… I don't want to run away… for once in my life I don't want to run or fight… anyone… especially not her… No, this is a good feeling… like I want to stay here forever… with her…_

She smiled as she met my gaze… Those beautiful deep green eyes that seemed if you looked long enough, you'd sink down to the bottom of the deepest ocean.

Slowly, I felt tiny drops of rain fall like tears from the heavens; Sumire looked up with a smile towards the cloud laden sky. As the rain picked up in intensity, she closed her eyes. Within moments she and I were both drenched. She turned her hauntingly beautiful eyes back onto me.

"Hey Lucia-san, I've always loved the rain. I don't know why, there is just something about it that seems magical to me. When it rains… I feel different somehow. Isn't that crazy?" She spread her arms out soaking up as much rain as she could, smiling brightly.

"Magical? No, I guess it's not crazy if that is how you feel…" I said softly. She looked at me like she was a little surprised by my answer, but then her smile returned. She then held out her hands towards me.

"Come on! Let's enjoy the rain together then!" Her face was radiating this heavenly glow as her smile grew.

_Enjoy the rain?_ The logical part of me knew that this was ridiculous, that we needed to get inside, but just looking at her smiling like that made me pause… all I wanted was for this night to last a little longer; to stay with her and to keep her smiling. All logic was forgotten as I took her hands. If at all possible, her smile grew brighter and she giggled as she took off in the rain, her short drenched skirt somehow managing to sling itself around her slender legs as she moved, like a hypnotic dancer.

We ran through the trees wildly, gliding in and out of the branches while splashing through the biggest puddles. Anyone who saw us surely would have thought us to be mad, and maybe we were, but I no longer cared… about anything… at least, anything but her. I found myself following her dance and laughing along with her. Her dance was contagious; she was like a lovely virus that infected every fiber of my being, a virus I didn't want to fight or cure. We danced in a circle, our hands locked together. I watched as she turned and spun, her arms leaving mine, to float elegantly above her head. Her short hair was like a mystical veil circling her heart- shaped face. It was like she was an enchantress and she had me trapped within her spell. My hands reached up and captured hers once more.

As I watched her, time seemed to slow down and the rest of the world fell away. It was just me and her now.

Our once maddeningly fast and wild dance slowed as time passed and our energy began to fade. Eventually we ended up once again facing each other and each gazing at the other. She looked even more magnificent panting for air in the on pouring rain. The slowing of time changed to a stand-still; it had frozen and stopped completely in its tracks. As the minutes passed by us, I became more and more convinced that there was nothing… nothing in the world, universe, nothing at all around us. There was nothing but us and the rain.

Slowly she took a step towards me. We were closer at that point then we had ever been and I could feel my heart catch in my chest. She was so close… so close that I could feel the warmth radiating from her body. As though it was through a veil of mist, I could see her close her eyes and lean in closer to me. My heart stopped completely and I forgot to breathe as I felt her soft lips meet my own, just for a brief second; the gentlest, lightest touch imaginable. Like a tiny feather caressing my lips.

I didn't know what to do, what to think… my mind was shut down by the simple gesture.

"Sumire?" I gasped, but my confused question was swallowed by Sumire's tongue timidly entering my mouth. Firecrackers went off in my head at this new, surprising sensation. I was surprised, yes, but I didn't even think of pulling away. I suddenly realized that this was what I had been wanting all along. I moaned softly as I allowed Sumire to explore my mouth. Hesitantly at first, I began to kiss her back. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before in my life. She tasted so sweet, like strawberries, and I wanted more of it. My hands flew to her hair and my fingers tangled themselves in the delicate strands. Our gentle, soft kiss had quickly become one of heated passion and desire. She brushed stray strands of hair from my cheek, as we were forced to break apart to breathe. We could do nothing but stare at each other, panting heavily. Slowly I removed my hands from her hair and looked away, embarrassed. I was sure that my face was colored a dark crimson only found in blood.

Icy chills shot up my spine and sent panic throughout my body as realization of what we had just done sunk into both of our minds.

"Lucia-san… I'm sorry… I don't know what I was thinking…" Sumire stuttered quietly. I didn't know what to say, what to think, which seemed to be becoming a major problem of the night. My mind could barely even comprehend the meaning of the last moment's actions. I had to say something…

"No… no… it's all right… don't worry about it." I replied softly, trying desperately to replace my mask; regain my tough exterior. I felt her uncertain hand reach my shoulder. I turned to see her worried face.

"Lucia-san, are you angry with me?" She asked, her eyes pleading silently. I felt a sharp pain in my chest at the hurt tone in her voice. Shame and worry was clearly etched throughout her face. I couldn't stand the thought of causing her any pain. A new feeling rose up inside of me…

_I want to protect her… I want to do everything I can to keep that worry off of her face. I want to make her happy; make her smile… I want to…_

Shaking my head slightly to clear my thoughts, I looked up at her and smiled.

"Of course I'm not angry. I could never be angry with you." As my words faded, lightening cracked through the night sky behind her, illuminating her face beautifully. Once again I was caught up in her spell. Moments later, the thunder followed shocking both of us out of our trances. Startled, Sumire looked up to the sky.

"I guess we better get back to the store Lucia-san, before we are both bedridden with pneumonia."

A smile ghosted her lips before she turned, head low and started to walk slowly away. Feeling a little uneasy, I hesitantly followed, hoping desperately that everything would make more sense when we got back to the store.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's it for chapter one. Chapter two will be up sometime tonight or tomorrow.

Since this one is pretty different for me, I would really love to hear people's opinions of it! Plus I am not sure whether or not I am going to continue it after chapter 2 or not, so let me know how you feelabout thatonce that has been posted.

Thanks! **Zelas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Venus Versus Virus... I have to cry myself to sleep every night to try and come to terms with this fact... Anyway, the point is, they are not mine and I make no money from my stories. So don't sue me... you wouldn't get much anyway even if you tried... maybe a cat... (I have seven)

**A/N: **Ok, here is chapter two! This needs some warnings to be attached to it though... Again, I shall remnd you that this probably sucks since this is the first time I have written anything like this EVER...

**Warnings:** LuciaxSumire- Yuri, Rated M for a reason, and that reason being sex. Please read at your own risk. If you doNOT like reading either yuri, sex scenes, or both, then please do yourselves a favor and not read it ok? If you DO like yuri and sex, then by all means, keep reading!

**

* * *

**

When it Rains

Chapter 2:

The walk back to Venus Vangard was deathly quiet causing my unease to deepen. I had absolutely no idea what to do… I was completely out of my element. The moment we entered the store Nahashi was there fretting over us and worrying about our cold, wet state. Impatiently, I waved him off assuring him that we were both fine and going to change into dry clothes immediately, and continued down the stairs and into the small hall that led to our shared room. I paused a moment, unsure whether I should follow her or stay out of the way, but then it was my room too after all…

_Forget this! I can't just leave things like this! What the hell's wrong with me!? _Mind now determined, I followed Sumire into our room and slammed the door, locking it behind me.

"Sumire!" I said forcefully, my eyes narrowed into dark slits. Startled by my harsh tone, she turned and winced slightly under my glare. "Sumire, come on! Say something! What was that back there?" Her eyes widened for a second before they averted away from me and she turned her head.

"Nothing Lucia-san… it was nothing… I'm sorry…"

"Dammit, Sumire! Stop apologizing! You didn't do anything wrong! Look at me! Please… talk to me…" My eyes and voice softened. This was a switch for us; usually it was Sumire that was begging me to talk to her or to go outside. Sumire's shoulders were hunched over and she was shaking with silent tears streaming from her dark green eyes. I walked toward her feeling like an icy dagger had just been shoved into my chest. Making her cry was the last thing in the world that I wanted. Silently I cursed myself for my harsh, unfeeling words.

_Unfeeling? No… I don't think that's the right word… maybe _not_ feeling isn't the problem… but instead, _feeling_ is… feeling too much… for her…_

Even though the idea terrified me, slowly I stepped towards her and gently placed my hands on her fragile shoulders. Wiping her tears away, I raised her head so that I could see into her tear-stained eyes.

"Only apologize if you do something wrong that is in need of an apology… I don't want you to feel like you need to constantly say you're sorry to me…" My voice was soft, barely a whisper even, as I was subconsciously drawn closer to her. Our lips brushed together, feather-light and moist just for an instant before I instinctively slid my tongue over her cherry-red lips, begging her for entrance. Her lips parted, allowing it to pass. She whimpered and I could feel the vibrations from it course throughout my entire body, sending shivers down my spine. We parted, both of us breathless and panting.

"So… this isn't wrong, what we are doing?" She asked with a tinge of concern in her voice and eyes, but a small smile gracing her face. That was all of the encouragement that I needed to know that right or wrong, I didn't care… Not if I had her.

"Wrong?" Our bodies moved until Sumire found herself with her back pressed against the back wall of our bedroom. "We're not really doing anything, Sumire…" I replied as my mouth wandered down along her jaw and then to her smooth neck. Her eyes shut down tight as she tried to suppress a soft moan.

"Maybe not…" I forced myself to stop and looked up into her now glazed and hazy eyes. Trying to clear my head, I started to step back, but was stopped by Sumire's hands grabbing my wrists and pulling me back to her. I could feel her heart thundering inside of her chest and knew that mine was beating just as fast. "…but we could…" A fierce blush stained her cheeks as she said these words still panting for air. I smiled down at her.

"Yes, we could… but only if that is what _you_ want…" Her blush spread to cover her entire face as she gave a shy nod of consent. Leaning down to kiss her again, I added, "and as long as you don't apologize later…" She giggled as I claimed her mouth once again. My body was pressed tightly up against hers, our rain-soaked clothes clinging to our moist skin.

My hand slid down her wet back and stopped when it reached the rim of her skirt, as my other hand busied itself with unbuttoning her blouse. At the last button, I slowly peeled the wet garment from her shoulders. I could feel her somewhat timid hands reach behind me as she unzipped the top of my own dress. As the top part of my dress was undone, it slowly slid off my shoulders but not completely down. My hands roamed freely across her beautiful porcelain-like skin. She lifted her leg and I ran my hand up it, shoving her short skirt up as well. Lifting her up into my arms, she wrapped both legs around my waist as I carried her the short distance to her bed.

I laid her down and slid her skirt off, tossing it to the side. My mouth explored her body starting at her neck and moving downwards. I nipped lightly at her collarbone, taking in her adorable noises as she squirmed beneath me. As my kisses continued down her body, I found that what little clothing was remaining on our bodies was becoming a major hindrance. I glared at the offending garments and Sumire laughed at me as she propped herself up.

"Silly Lucia-san…." She smiled and sat up placing her hand on my cheek tenderly. "Here let me help." Removing her hand again, she reached for her lacy bra and removed it. "There, is that better?" Before I could answer her eyes narrowed, full of lust, as she looked to me; for the most part still clothed. "Now, I think it's time for these to go, hm?" She said as she started to slide my dress the rest of the way off while I carefully removed my knife that I always keep hidden in my garter belt.

After having successfully removed my dress and bra, throwing them to the floor adding to the growing pile of wet, forgotten clothing, I kissed Sumire's soft lips before moving on. Sliding my hands along her beautiful breasts, I slid my tongue on a path between them, continually going further down. Sumire moaned with the new attention. I was giving to her nipples with my thumbs and fingers. I continued to kiss her bare stomach until I reached the lacy line of fabric of the final bit of clothing blocking my way.

I moved my hands down and brushed them lightly up her thighs. Hooking my fingers onto the delicate fabric, I slid it down her long, slender legs until she was left with nothing to conceal her perfect, dollish figure.

I looked up to Sumire and peered into her eyes, searching for any signs of doubt telling me to stop. They shone brightly with anticipation and she said, "Really Lucia-san… it's ok… you worry too much."

_Hmm… I guess I do…._

"You know Sumire, considering the current circumstances; I think that you can stop adding 'san' to my name…" She laughed and nodded.

I leaned down and ran my tongue along the inside of her thigh, making her squirm more. I kissed and caressed her; consciously avoiding the area she wanted me to touch the most. I continued my teasing of her until her tone was pleading. Deciding that I had teased her enough, I slid one hand up between her legs, lightly at first, my fingers danced around her entrance. My hand still firmly in place, I moved up her body and kissed her lovingly ad she made those sweet noises once more. I deepened the kiss and slid one finger inside of her. Sumire gasped and broke the kiss but I pulled her back into it smiling. I loved the effects that my touches had on my new lover. I added another finger and began to move them in a scissoring fashion eliciting more cries from Sumire. She opened her legs up wider allowing me better access as I added a third finger and began to slid them in and out.

"Lucia!" she cried as she tangled her hands into my hair and threw her head back. Our pace increased together as her movements became more erratic. Finally her body tensed; her passage closing tightly around my hand as she screamed my name. I removed my hand from her, now wet from our activities instead of the rain. I pulled her down into another passionate kiss. As her body slackened, I held her tightly in my arms. She looked up at me as I licked one of my fingers stained with her juices. She blushed a deep crimson again. "Lucia…" Her voice was tired and strained. I stroked her now sweaty hair away from her eyes. She looked down and said quietly, "Would it be ok if I tried now? I mean for you?" It was my turn to blush then.

"Huh? Sumire, you don't have to… You should probably get some rest now" I said smiling gently down at her.

She looked back up at me. "But I want to though, I mean… if it is ok… I can rest later… we both can." She sat up and took my face into her hands, pulling me up with her and kissed me. I decided then that I would never grow tired of her sweet, yet all-consuming kisses. "I want you Lucia… and I have you here with me now… I'm not ready for this night to end just yet…" I wasn't either.

It amazed me how someone so magnificent would want to be with me… not in a harmful way, or just for a release of sexual desires in which case anyone would do, but _me…._ She said that she wanted to be with _me. _I felt so happy in that moment that the world could have exploded then and I wouldn't have cared, because finally someone cared about me, about who I was. I let her take me away then, far away from the world of which I had so often hated and cursed, that had cursed me. I was no longer filled with sorrow or discontentment but instead with an extreme since of belonging and comfort. I had never imagined that I could be so happy, much less with one person being the sole cause of that happiness. What I knew should have been hours, felt like minutes to me as both me and Sumire lay panting for air, completely exhausted. Our bodies now shone with sweat instead of the rain water from earlier. I looked around our room in a daze feeling slightly guilty that it was in such a mess. Our clothes had been thrown about carelessly, her bed had been stripped of its large comforter left only with the thin sheets, and the entire room seemed to be wet from the rain brought in on our clothes and then the sweat from our love-making. I made a mental note to clean it up in the morning. Finally regaining some much needed oxygen and having noticed my heart rate returning to normal, I turned over onto my side and looked at Sumire. She smiled lazily and crawled up close to me. I wrapped my arms around her and she gave a contented sigh.

"I still don't want this to end but…. I think I could use that rest now…" She said with a sigh as she laid her head onto my shoulder. "Would it be ok if I sleep now, Lucia?"

"Of course… I told you before you needed to rest… You know you don't have to ask my permission to do things… after all, technically I am in _your _bed!" She laughed, and then looked up at me.

"Ok, I won't ask your permission… but, will you stay here? I mean, you won't run away or anything, will you? You'll still be here when I wake up?"

"Run away?" the thought hadn't really occurred to me, I wanted to stay with her, by her side. "I won't run away. I'll stay here."

"You promise?" She asked as she poked me playfully.

"Yeah, I promise…" She lay down again. She really was like a child in so many ways… so scared to upset anyone. However, even through her child-like mannerisms though, I could still see a strong person inside of her. She could be confident one minute and yet terrified the next. We were opposites really… she had a soft, almost fragile exterior but a strong heart, when I put up a false tough exterior for the world to see, when inside I was really screaming.

I heard her make a soft noise, so I turned my head. I was sure she was asleep, but she spoke very softly.

"Lucia… I love you…" My heart stopped. Now I wasn't sure if she was asleep or not.

"Sumire?" I said quietly. When I received no response, I was certain that she really was asleep. Then the meaning of her words hit me.

_Love? Surely she didn't mean that… I mean she's asleep… but maybe… no you idiot! Just because she may care a little about you, and have sex with you, that does not mean that she loves you! _

Still I wanted to believe it so badly, even if it hurt, even if it meant that one day I might lose that love to another… why couldn't I have it for just a little while? Wouldn't it be worth it?

_I don't know… What if I fall in love with her though and she really didn't mean it? Then again… I think it's too late for that… I think that I already have… So what does that mean? If she does mean it… then, what does that mean to be in love with someone?_

I stared at the strange creature beside me who had unknowingly changed my life so much in that one moment, with that one sentence. In the end, I decided I didn't care. I would find out soon enough if she meant it, and until then all I could do was go to sleep and dream of her…

* * *

**A/N:** And that is all for chapter two. Please let me know what you think of it, and whether I should continue on with this story or not. At the moment that is all I have for it, but I think there may be more to come still... I don't. I guess we shall see! n.n

**Zelas**


End file.
